


Diapers in the Middle of the Night

by believesinponds



Series: Miscellaneous ColdWave [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, reaction fic, the cops will never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick actually buy diapers in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is...ridiculous.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this."

Len rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers in his knee. "You know how I hate driving, Mick."

"Yeah, and _you_ know how I hate being woken up," Mick growled.

“Just hurry up, would you? Lisa is going to turn us into golden statues if we take too long.”

Mick growled and hit the gas.

They were only a block away from the neighborhood when red and blue flashing lights appeared in the rear view mirror. Mick cursed.

“Pull over,” Len said.

“What? You’re joking.”

“ _Mick_.”

The car swerved to the side of the road and stopped abruptly. Len pressed his fingers to the dash to keep himself steady. Mick pounded a fist on the steering wheel.

An officer tapped on the driver side window and Mick rolled it down, scowling.

“License and registration,” she drawled, sounding almost bored.

Len rested a hand on Mick’s thigh, warning him to stay calm, and passed the documents over him. The officer raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. She looked over the license (Mitchell Wynters) and seemed to find everything in order. “Do you know why I pulled you over, Mr. Wynters?” she asked.

Len tightened his grip on Mick’s leg.

“Suppose I was goin’ a little fast,” Mick grumbled.

The officer actually laughed. “More than a _little,_ actually. I clocked you in at 70 miles an hour back there.”

“Jesus, babe, what were you thinking?” Len said, his voice more earnest and light than it usually was. “I am so sorry, officer. We were just trying to get home--we had a little diaper emergency.”

The officer’s eyes widened minutely and she peered into the back seat. “I don’t see any children.”

“No, of course not. He’s at home with my sister. He’s only three weeks old, you see, so we try not to take him out unless it’s necessary.”

She pursed her lips, glancing between them with narrowed eyes. Len looked pleading. Mick looked as non-threatening as possible. After a moment her featured relaxed and she sighed. “Have you been drinking tonight?”

“No, ma’am,” Mick replied, voice gruff.

“Where are you headed?”

“Just down the road, Officer,” Len said, gesturing with his free hand.

“All right. I’m giving you a warning this time.” She scribbled a few things on her clipboard and ripped off a sheet of paper, handing it through the window with their documents. “Make sure you stay within the speed limit, Mr. Wynters. And hide a handful of extra diapers somewhere for emergencies--my wife likes to keep them in the back of our bottom dresser drawer.”

Len smiled at her, reaching out to shake her hand. “We’ll do that, Officer. As soon as we get home I’m putting a stash in my office.”

“You do that. Drive safe, now,” she said, nodding once, and then she was gone.

Mick rolled up the window and Len sighed.

“That was impressive,” Mick said, turning the car back on.

“That was reckless, _Mick_. Seventy miles an hour?”

“You kept tellin’ me to hurry up!”

“Because our kid has shit all over him! Not because I actually wanted you to go seventy miles an hour in town!”

Mick’s hands were tight on the steering wheel. “Next time you and Lisa can go and I’ll clean up the mess.”

Len didn’t reply.

“Why’d you tell her the truth, anyway? Doesn’t seem like a poopy kid would be a good excuse for speeding.”

Len sighed. “No good cop is going to hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night. It’s just one of those rules.”

Mick rolled his eyes and pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and turning the engine off. Len grabbed the box of diapers from the back seat and sighed.

“Thanks for driving, Mick.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m not doing it next time.”

Len knew that was a lie. “Whatever you say.”

Before Mick could make a retort, Len was kissing him soundly. “You’re a good man, Mick Rory. _Well_. Relatively speaking, of course.”

Mick grunted and kissed him again. “You’re the worst.”

Len laughed. “You want diaper duty?” He opened the car door and swung his legs out. “Or do you want to listen to Lisa’s lecture about keeping the baby supplies well-stocked?”

Mick came around the car and grabbed the box from his arms. “Gimme those.”

“Well,” Len said, grinning. “Guess I’ll be getting the lecture. Have fun with all the poop.”

Mick grunted, opening the front door and finding Lisa, arms crossed and glaring. He laughed. “Have fun with your sister.”

 


End file.
